jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Andy Haddock Potter/Rzeczywistość bywa bolesna
♦ Pisane z perspektywy Andy lub Czkawki, ♦ Czasy współczesne, ♦ Postacie z : Harry'ego Pottera i moje wymyślone, ♦ W nawiasach info ode mnie, ♦ Andy i Czkawka są… tego dowiecie się w opku, ♦ nie wracamy uwagi na błędy ortograficzne, ♦ To będzie krótkie opko może tak z 10 rozdziałów. prolog Dwójka piętnastoletnich przyjaciół pędziła do szkoły na swych motocyklach. Bliźniaki Haddock'ów Czkawka i Andy byli podobni z charakteru i po oczach. Czkawka to wysoki brunet o zielonych jak trawa oczach. Andy białe włosy podkreślały zielone oczy . Mimo iż jej uroda była dziwna to w pełni naturalna. Czkawka jechał na czarnym motocyklu zaś Andy na białym. Mieszkają w sierocińcu. Ich rodzina była bogata więc mieli duży majątek. Właśnie dojechali do szkoły i widzieli że znów zacznie się koszmar... Rozdział 1 Andy No elo Andy jestem, moim najlepszym przyjacielem a za razem moim bratem bliźniakiem jest Czkawka. Mam tylko jego. Matka zginęła przy porodzie. Ojciec wracał pijany zginął na miejscu. Miałam wtedy 6 lat. Jestem biało włosą dziewczyną o zielonych patrzadełkach. Mam kotkę imieniem Solve ma kolor sierści taki jak ja włosów i oczu też takich jak ja. Ma ona brata bliźniaka to kot Czkawki ma na imię Szczerbatek, ma on czarno-brązowo-rudą sierść i oczy jak ja, Czkawka i Solve.Nasze zwierzęta są bardzo inteligętne heh… po właścicielach. No kurde znów nowa szkoła jak ja tego nie znoszę. Właśnie wchodzimy do szkoły i co widzę jakieś lalunie wzdychające na widok Czkawki i jakichś tępych osiłków paczących się na mnie ta… zapowiada się super rok szkolny.Nasze nowa klasa 2b gimnazjum teraz mamy MATMĘ nienawidzę jej!!! Wchodzę do klasy i pierwsze co mi się rzuca w oczy to grupa uczniów w jej skład wchodzą: - czarnowłosy otyły osiłek z niebieskimi oczyma, - bliźniaki, blondyni o niebiskich oczach, brat i siostra, chudzi, wyglądają na głupich, - blondyn, dość.... puszysty, też niebieskie oczy, siedzi z nosem w książce, - czarnowłosa o oliwkowych oczach plotkuje z koleżaneczkami, - czarnowłosy o brązowych oczach gada z jakąś dziewczyną, - rudowłosa o zielonych oczach plotkuję, - chłopak o czarnych włosy i zielonych oczy patrzy na ……… mnie!!!, - bardzo ładna blondi o niebieskich patrzadełkach. O patrzy na Czkawkę szkoda że on na nią nie hehe. Dzwonek. Rozpoczęła się lekcja matematyki... Rozdział 2 Andy Okazało się że Matematyczka jest naszą nową wychowawczynią(moją też) Dowiedziałam się jak nazywają się ci uczniowie są to: Sączysmark Jorgenson, Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorston, Śledzik Ingerman, Heather Overland, Eret Hunter, Anna snow, Harry Potter, i Astrid Hofferson. Może ta szkoła nie będzie taka zła… Nie wróć MATMA jest ZŁA!! No przyznaje spodobał mi się ten Harry. Trzymamy się zdala od ludzi. Nie że ich nie lubimy my ich nie znamy a tu jesteśmy główną atrakcją. Może to prze zemnie, ta… wszyscy chłopcy w szkole się na mnie lapią dziewczyny z resztą też. Tak to są właśnie zalety bycia ładną nie znoszę tego, chociaż Harry się na mnie patrzy… dziewczyno przystopuj!! Ehh nieważne teraz mamy biologię pod 9.Idę pogadać z tymi dziewczynami prawie dochodzę i słyszę jaki to mój brat wspaniały i jaki to on przystojny. TEN świat upadł na łeb, na szyję. Idę do Czkawki pogadać i czego się dowiaduje? Że wszyscy chłopcy z klasy o mnie gadają. I tak sobie gadamy aż zobaczyłam że w tej całej Astrid się gotuje jak tulę się do Czkawki. Lubię się czasem do niego przytulić w końcu to mój o 10 sekund starszy brat heh. Dzwonek siadam z Czkawką. I znowu będę się nudzić ehh…. Pani czyta listę obecności. I tak se siedzę dopóki mój brat czegoś głupiego nie wymyśli bo, nie ma to jak zacząć nowy rok szkolny w dobrym stylu. Rozdział 3 Czkawka Ja to zawsze muszę coś wymyślić bo bym się tu na śmierć zanudził. Dobra to zaczynam. Pani skończyła czytać listę obecności. Wychodzi bo musi coś załatwić. Wyszła. Andy patrzy na mnie jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć śmiechem a reszta klasy jakby nie rozumiała. Pewnie spytacie co zrobiłem? Jak pani od biologii przyjdzie to przyklei się do krzesła. Będzie ubaw po pachy. O! Już przyszła. Ja i moja siostra patrzymy ze śmiechem na scenę w której pani chce się oderwać od krzesła. Andy Powstrzymywałam śmiech, aż nie wytrzymałam i pękłam, śmiałam się dopóki mi tchu nie zabrakło. No i oczywiście kazanie, bo bez kazania się nie obejdzie. No wyluzuj się. To był tylko żart a ta już się drze że, my jesteśmy cytuję: " Bezmuzgom dzieciarnią której tylko psoty w tych pustych łbach". No i tak się darła że, sam dyrko się tu pofatygował. No i będzie kazanie nie dość że, w szkole to jeszcze w sierocińcu. Opiekunki tym razem nie odpuszczą. Dużo razy nam odpuszczały może, aż za dużo. Ta… WTF!? Dyro wrzeszczy na nauczycielkę że, to nie powód do wrzasków. Czkawka Andy patrzy jak zamurowana z resztą ja też. Zamiast dostać ochrzan dostaje się nauczycielce. Wychodzą. Klasa siedzi jak zamurowana. Wreszcie dzwonek. Po pięciu lekcjach wracam z Andy do "domu". W tym sierocińcu mieszkają głównie starszaki. Zdarzają się mniejsze dzieciaki ale, one zwykle są adoptowane. No i jesteśmy teraz odrabiamy domowe i wolne… Rozdział 4 Minęły dwa miesiące… Czkawka Hej to znowu ja. Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd się tu znaleźliśmy. Ludzie są tu dość mili, no może prócz takiej jednej bandy. Bandy Smarka. Jak sama nazwa mówi liderem tej bandy jest Sączysmark. Są w niej też Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Eret, Heather i Astrid. Uważają iż rządzą szkołą co jest nie prawdą. Smarka boją się wszyscy no może oprócz mnie i An. Nadal z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Mi to pasuje Andy w sumie też. Właśnie truchtam sobie korytarzem z moją sis i co widzę? Smark i jego banda znęcają się nad Harry'm crush'em Andy(XD) już widzę ten nienawistny wrok An na Smarku idzie tam i co robi? Bez zbędnych ceregieli podchodzi do Smark a ten niewiedząc co się dzieje puszcza przyciśniętego do ściany Harry'ego i zaczyna prężyć "muskuły" tzw. tłuszcz i głupio się uśmiechać a Andy co robi? Wali go w pysk. I cały korytarz w śmiech Andy podchodzi do Harry'ego i mu pomaga mu wstać ahh ta miłość nieprzewidywalna. Spytam się jej kiedy ślub heh… Dobra idę ciągnę An zemną a ona posyła mi rozmarzone spojrzenie a ja chichocze - Czo ty mi tu chichotujesz - pyta moja sister - Bo masz komiczną minę - Odpowiedź na poziomie - Ale on się do mnie UŚMIECHNĄŁ - powiedziała akcentując słowo "uśmiechnął" -on ma boski uśmiech, a smark nie ma dwóch zębów - no i tarzamy się ze śmiechu. Ludzie się na nas patrzają na nas jak na dekli, a banda Smarka złowrogo. Mam ich głęboko w poważaniu. O nie… Astrid tu idzie spadamy. - Andy spadamy szybko - szepnąłem do siostry. - O kurna szybko ewakuacja! - krzyknęła mi do ucha tak, że tylko ja słyszałem - Na trzy, dwa, jeden… RUN!!! - wydarła się na całą szkołę An. - O niedobrze goni nas szybciej!! Bo nas złapie szybciej!! - Astrid jest najszybsza w szkole znaczy była jesteśmy szybsi. - nie drzyj się słyszę cię jestem obok!! - no nie to jak sprint przez szkole uciekając przed Ast… a nie teraz już goni nas Eret, bliźniaki, Heather i Astrid. Śledzik został ze Smarkiem. Za co oni go lubią w ogóle? A no tak prawie cała szkoła się go boi. A cała się na nas lampi. No wkońcu to nie codzienny widok większa część bandy Smarka goni dwójkę narwanych nastolatków. Rozdział 5 Czkawka Ostatni miesiąc minął mi na unikaniu bandy Smark, Andy w sumie też tylko ona jeszcze żelki suwała i się na Harry'ego patrzała. O nie znowu Smark. -Andy spadamy- spojrzała na mnie jakby nie rozumiała- Banda Smarka. -Trzeba było tak od razu!!-i zanim do nas doszli nas już na korytarzu nie było. No i znowu sprintem na podwórko. A czemu na podwórko? Bo jest ono ogromne i wygląda trochę jak las, tylko mniej dziki Jak zwykle usiedliśmy pod wielką lipą czekając na dzwonek siedząc na facebook'u i przeglądając jakieś posty. Dzwonek Jakie szczęście, że mamy plastykę na parterze i nie trzeba wspinać się po schodach. Andy Nie wiem co myśleć o plastyce Pani Andrea jest dziwna, a ostatnio powiedziała, że moja praca jest zarąbista. Jej! Ostatnia lekcja jaki fart, że znów na parterze. Zaczynamy polski. Babka jak zwykle coś tam gada i tak przez całą lekcje, z tego co słyszałam na zadanie domowe mam napisać fraszkę na poniedziałek. Czyli będzie bawić się w Kochanowskiego, ale super po prostu świetnie. I hate lekcje polskiego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania